


One with the Entity

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Series: Depressoverse [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Corruption, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Horror, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: When Allura returned from Oriande, Lotor was not the only companion she brought with her.
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: Depressoverse [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652953
Kudos: 18
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	One with the Entity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunavagant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunavagant/gifts).



In hindsight, he should have seen that something was wrong with her. But, as humans say, hindsight is 10/10 (he still didn’t know what the numbers meant). He should have at least entertain the notion that something was wrong with Allura based on her friends’ suspicions against him, but having not known her until just recently, he assumed that the humans were just exaggerating the natural change associated with finding another of her kind when she thought she and Coran were the last ones.

(About that. Well, he _will_ tell her later – that is, if there’s a ‘later’ to speak about.)

But with all the information he had _after_ , it was clearly visible something was wrong with Allura ever since the two of them returning from Oriande. She was strangely detached from their mission and purpose, focused solely on Lotor. In addition to Shiro’s later admission that he had a vision of Haggar and his later voluntary if loudly objected to hibernation until the witch is dealt with, Team Voltron was in shackles, further worsening by Blue Lion rejecting Allura, which she strangely didn’t mind that much.

“My capabilities right now greatly exceed those I’d have as a pilot, and we wouldn’t be able to form Voltron anyways, not unless Haggar is dealt with and Shiro and Keith return,” she explained to her friends.

That would have been a red flag to Lotor if he wasn’t panicking over the possibility of Haggar getting to Oriande. He imagined her getting untold powers and destroying everything he’d spent millennia building. He couldn’t allow it. At least, he needed an unlimited energy supply to power his secret war machines, and Allura seemed eager to help him with that.

And then they succeeded – the portal to the world-between-worlds, the dimension of pure quintessence was opened. Their hard work finally giving fruit, it’s only expected for a young (in a sense, when you stretch the definitions to their maximal extent) couple to decide to celebrate it in privacy, even if the remaining humans gave them an ugly look before warping to yet another place needing their immediate help, and those seemed endless. But Lotor was all too happy – no more destroyed worlds, no more sacrifices, his only human friend back and-

Some of his suspicions finally surfaced when Allura locked the door to his old bedroom (he would never enter the chambers once occupied by his parents, he simply ordered a larger set of furniture to be made). He was about to do it himself, but how did she know how to do it? He never told her.

Allura smiled and tried to distract him with teasing words and kisses that morphed into undressing, but the issue was still at the back of his mind even as both of them were in bed, Allura on top of him. She was surprisingly heavy, Lotor realized. And she just happened to lay herself so that Lotor couldn’t move much. He found that position uncomfortable.

“Allura…”, he called gently.

“Yes, my beloved?”, Allura replied. It is true for both Galre and Alteans that their pupils enlarge while aroused, but Allura’s pupils narrowed to an extreme degree that made him think of Kova, and he could swear her sclera showed a hint of gold.

“I can’t really move, I don’t think we could continue love making this way,” he said, weighting his words warily.

“Don’t worry, my beloved,” Allura replied serenely, “I’ll do all the moving.”

She changed position, freeing Lotor’s limbs, but when he tried to move them, he realized he couldn’t. He tried to say something, but wasn’t capable of it either. What in the world was happening?!

Allura just kept smiling as if nothing was happening despite visible fear on Lotor’s face. It was Haggar, wasn’t it? How was she capable of taking control of Allura? No, it wasn’t her. Something happened to Allura when she was alone in Oriande. She changed so much, and it wasn’t only her powers. Truth be told, he was no longer sure the woman who took control over him was really Allura.

Meanwhile, the person or entity puppeting Allura (it couldn’t just be Allura, right?) returned to intimate act as if nothing happened. She slowly and gently caressed every part of his body, paying special attention to any of his numerous scars. As shameful it was for Lotor to admit, he found it arousing – whomever it may be, they looked like Allura, the Allura he loved and desired.

When the impostor’s land reached Lotor’s genitalia, his penis was already aroused, tip leaking the lubricating fluid and the bumps slowly filling out. Not-Allura leaned down to have a better look at his penis.

“Beautiful,” she said, and how much Lotor had wished it was really Allura who said it.

She took his member into her hands and stroked it to full hardness, spreading the lubricant through the whole length. How humiliating! He couldn’t even control the one part of the body he should have control over in a very likely life or death situation.

When not-Allura sunk on his member it was difficult for him to keep track of his thoughts, but he didn’t let himself drift off on the waves of pleasure – not when more than his life was at stake! Not-Allura closed her eyes, moaning in pleasure from time to time. Finally, she stopped moving, her whole body shivering, and she opened her eyes, gold with the quintessence.

At the same moment, Lotor felt control returning to his body, and didn’t waste a second to act. He kicked the imposter off the bed (it hurt both of them) and made a dash towards the door, his quintessence reading overwriting any control the stranger might have had. He locked the door from the outside as he got out, and then used the emperor’s overwrite to lock the whole sector of the spaceship. Now whoever that was, was left alone even if she get out of his room.

But the worst only was to come. The entity pretending to be Allura, or may it actually let the real Allura out, found the communication tablet.

“Lotor! I am so sorry for what I did to you, I cannot apologize enough! I was compromised and didn’t realize it, but I managed to purge whatever it was from my mind!”

Lotor ignored Allura’s plea and instead continued dressing up in his armor. But he couldn’t bring himself to cut the signal off, unsure whether this time it was real Allura speaking.

“Lotor! Please let me out, I don’t think I’m alone, I don’t want to be corrupted again!”

That struck a chord. If it was still the imposter, she knew how to hit close to home.

“Lotor! I beg you, the shadows are moving!”

The latest message that came just after he finished dressing in his body armor and equipping his standard weaponry (as well as Allura’s bayard that she still could use even after Blue Lion rejected her)broke him. He sent a quick rescue plea to the Castle of Lions and finally replied.

“I’m coming for you, Allura,” re reassured whoever was on the other side. If it’s really Allura, he cannot leave her there without any weapon to protect herself with. If it was an imposter playing tricks on him, well, as an emperor he has the responsibility to protect his people, even if it mean protecting them from the woman he loved. 

***

It was Allura. Thank heavens it was Allura. With his spiritual support, she managed to banish whatever nightmarish creature from beyond the stars it was. And then she collapsed into his arms, crying and apologizing for what she did under its control. But more than anything, Lotor was glad she was alive and free.


End file.
